


【阿索卡中心向/全员向】人人都爱阿索卡

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Ahsoka, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: Summary：今天是阿索卡的生日，但似乎她是唯一忘了这件事的人。Warning：包含索卡女友粉（我本人）的滤镜。索卡生日是杜撰，6.6贺文，小甜饼救救我自己。





	【阿索卡中心向/全员向】人人都爱阿索卡

**Author's Note:**

> 引用你圈太太的一句话：没有人不喜欢阿索卡；如果有，那他/她就不是人。

当阿索卡怀里被塞进无数稀奇古怪的东西时，她还不知道今天大家到底都出了什么问题。

 

首先是雷克斯。她尽职尽责的上尉似乎一早就状似无意地守在了她的房门前，在她伸着懒腰走出房门后，他跟她强装自然地打了个招呼，就把一个球塞进了睡眼朦胧的她的手里。

阿索卡打了个哈欠，眯着眼睛研究着手中的水晶球。

这个球好像没有什么问题，就像个普通的装饰品一样，通体透明，中心有个旋转着的花体字符，看上去很精致。但这似乎才是最大的问题。

她翻来覆去地观察着球的表面，试图发现异常之处。非常光滑，没有什么纹路或是拼接的痕迹。她最终放弃。

“所以这是分离势力研制出来的新型武器吗，雷克斯？要我说，这很有迷惑性，我还真没看出来。”

雷克斯尴尬地站在一旁。“……不，塔诺指挥官，这就是一个装饰性的水晶球，是我在钱德里拉的街市上买的，现在送给您。”

阿索卡挑眉，用一种认真的语调调侃道。

“你买的？可是雷克斯，你哪来的钱呢？”

他不自在地咳了咳。“天行者将军借了我一点。”

“所以这就是他让你洗衣服的原因？”

“您也知道，指挥官，天行者将军他一直不是喜欢洗……”

“打住打住，我懂天仔什么性子。”阿索卡摆摆手。她的师父她再清楚不过了。“雷克斯，你知道这个字符在钱德里拉是什么意思吗？”

“不知道。我只是说要买一个女孩子会喜欢的小玩意儿。”

阿索卡调皮地笑了。“那我来告诉你，这个是表示爱意的字符。”

她满意地看着雷克斯的脸登时变得通红。

“指，指挥官，请您原谅……我真的不知道会是这个意思……”

阿索卡举起水晶球，对着光仔细地看了看。天然的白色纹理绕着里面小小的图案旋转，显得很平静安详。她的嘴角不自觉地勾了起来。

“不用道歉，雷克斯。”她把水晶球小心翼翼地放进包里，冲他笑着，“谢谢你，这个礼物我很喜欢。”

 

 

然后是一群藏在各种角落伺机而动的克隆人士兵们。

雷克斯一走，五号就跑了过来，大大咧咧地塞给她一个杯子。一个大号克里夫麦酒杯。

阿索卡纠结地盯着杯子看了一会。“……谢谢你，小五。但是我不喝酒。”

还有在拐角处锤头和他的卡米诺特制飞镖，在医疗室基克斯递给她的一小瓶珍贵的草药，在杂物间里重荷送的他在战场上捡到的一块雨花石……

当她在食堂怀抱着一堆奇奇怪怪的礼物时，她终于忍不住问道。

“你们怎么今天都送我东西，是在打什么赌吗？赌我最喜欢哪一件礼物？”

站在她面前的杰西正把一副托格鲁塔式的护目镜塞进她怀里。他挠挠头，奇怪地看了她一眼：“指挥官，您不知道今天是您的生……”

他话还没说完，就被他的兄弟们挤到了一旁。  
阿索卡没听明白，疑惑地眯着眼。

杰西怎么不说清楚呢？制造悬念很好玩吗？

虽这么想，阿索卡还是努力朝他挥手：“谢了，杰西。正好我之前那副丢了。”

杰西的声音远远地传来。“您喜欢就好，指挥官。”

怀里抱着一堆“礼物”，阿索卡思考了一会需不需要先回房间一趟。但考虑到要穿过大半个巡洋舰，她还是决定先去舰桥和师父见面再回去。

还没进舰桥，阿索卡远远地就望见她的师父有意无意地把脸凑到他师父的耳朵旁，手也搂着欧比旺的肩膀，自然无比地对着全息图进行讨论。她很确定他感受到了她的到来，但直到她验证身份打开门，他才慢悠悠地把手收回。

幼稚。阿索卡翻了个白眼，走到桌旁把怀里的东西放下，再凑到他们身边研究战局。

“怎么，今天是个大日子啊？”欧比旺朝桌上望了望，摸着胡子饶有兴致地问道。

阿索卡朝他努努嘴。“别说了，欧比旺师父。我也不知道今天怎么回事，他们都给我送了东西，估计又是小五设的赌局之类的。”

安纳金和欧比旺交换了一个眼神，嘴角带上了难以察觉的微笑，随后心照不宣地岔开了话题，把注意力转移到战局上。

阿索卡不明就里，专心听着赖洛斯的战况，把基本情况理清了就准备离开。

安纳金把全息图关闭，有点不自然地清了清嗓子，叫住她。“……咳咳，小鬼头，我有些东西要给你。”

阿索卡的眉毛高高挑起。“你不会也要送我礼物吧，师父。”

安纳金偷偷看了一眼欧比旺，从控制台上取下一块面板，拿出他准备的礼物，然后递给阿索卡。

“这，这是绝地战斗机？！你亲手做的？！天哪，天仔，你怎么知道我喜欢这个！”阿索卡接过飞机模型，在认出的一瞬间兴奋地叫道。她眼睛发亮，翻来覆去地仔细看，爱不释手地摩挲着。

安纳金用右手揉揉着后脑的头发，有些羞涩又骄傲地说：“上次听你说，等以后出师了要当绝地王牌（Jedi Ace），开绝地战斗机。等战争结束后，我也要成为绝地王牌，到时候，我还可以教你。”

阿索卡扑进他的怀里。“天哪，谢谢你天仔！你不知道我有多喜欢这个！你对我真的太好了！”

安纳金笨拙地回抱了她，轻轻地拍了拍她的背。“你喜欢就好，小鬼头。”

“……虽然很不想打扰这个温情的时刻，但是，安纳金，你可以解释一下为什么你又改装了我们的巡洋舰吗？”

阿索卡听闻扑哧一笑，放开了安纳金，幸灾乐祸地朝他挤眉弄眼。

安纳金急忙解释道：“欧比旺，我保证这是唯一一个，而且那块面板根本没有用。”

“为什么我已经习惯了呢。”欧比旺揉着自己的眉心，叹了口气。但是他无奈的语气加上嘴角的微笑暴露了他的伪装。

“下次，我下次一定告诉你！”

“不止下次吧？还有下下次，下下下次，下下下下……”

安纳金投降似的举起手，讨饶地说：“行行行，我再也不会这样做了，可以吗？”

欧比旺朝他挑剔地笑了。“这还差不多。”

安纳金才反应过来自己又被忽悠了，愤愤地把手臂抱在胸前，扭头不看他。

刚刚赢得一局的绝地大师勾起嘴角，从腰带上取下一个手环。“来，阿索卡，我也有东西给你。”  
阿索卡接住欧比旺扔来的手环。“这是……那个据说正在研发的扫描手环？”

欧比旺解释道：“这个是样品，现在已经投入生产了，但要分配到军中还要一段时间。我猜你会需要它。”

阿索卡把手环戴上，尺寸刚刚好。她启动上面的扫描程序，扫描了一遍整个舰桥，然后比对得出的数据。

做完这些，她咧开嘴笑了，抬起头看欧比旺：“谢谢你，欧比旺师父。”

欧比旺挑眉。“道谢是不是有点太轻了？不也给我一个拥抱吗？”

安纳金看着他们忍不住地微笑，而阿索卡放声笑了出来，也扑进了欧比旺张开的双臂间。

 

 

501军团的真理之一：拿了天行者将军的东西就要帮他办事。而阿索卡又身体力行地践行了一次。

刚到科洛桑，阿索卡就被她的师父打发去跟长老会汇报，又被分配到了陪同并保护阿米达拉议员的任务。

她有些愤愤不平。为什么她的师父可以好好休整放松，她就得在参议院和政客们惺惺作态呢？

但阿索卡还是很高兴能见到阿米达拉议员。至少帕德梅是她不多愿意结交的政客之一，而且还对战争有着十分深刻的见解。

虽然尽了自己最大的努力不在参议院打哈欠，阿索卡还是在送帕德梅回公寓的飞艇上打起了瞌睡。

所以，当阿索卡半梦半醒地走进公寓里时，她还有些迷迷糊糊，盯着帕德梅手中闪闪发光的东西看了好一会儿才认出来那是什么。

她犹疑地开口。“这是……我想的那个东西吗？”

“当然，用曼达洛钢打的，我找人定制的吊坠，是送给你的。”帕德梅拉起她的手，把项链放在她手里。

银色的链子如泉水一般落在她的手里。吊坠是白色的钻石，设计成她特有的托格鲁塔纹样。钢链很光滑，在帕德梅手里沾上了淡淡的香味，还有微暖的温度。

很漂亮。阿索卡摩挲着项链，不自觉地笑了。而且很帕德梅。

“你想让我帮你戴上吗，阿索卡？”

“哦！当然……谢谢你，帕德梅。”

帕德梅的手指在她颈后扣上链扣，而后手掌放在她的肩上。阿索卡歪过头，对着镜子左看右看，傻傻地笑了。但想到一些事，她又垮下脸。

“真的很好看，帕德梅……可是绝地不能拥有私人财产……”阿索卡烦恼地皱着眉，小声地说。

帕德梅轻轻揪了一下她的脸，狡黠地笑了：“这不是私人财产。这是共和国参议员，送给共和国绝地学徒的友谊的象征。”

说完她们俩看着彼此，一齐放声笑了起来。

好不容易止住了笑，阿索卡抹了抹眼角笑出的泪水。“十分感谢你，帕德梅。这条项链真的很漂亮。”

帕德梅用手臂环住她的肩。“不用这么正式，阿索卡。你是我的朋友，在这个日子送你礼物是我应该做的。”

阿索卡在帕德梅的环抱中放松下来，但心里犯起了嘀咕。

今天到底是什么日子？

 

 

回到绝地圣殿，阿索卡感觉自己走路都有些飘飘然。忙了一天，她头重脚轻，感觉下一秒就会倒在地上。

终于回到了久违的圣殿，她一进房间就把自己摔进床里，迷迷糊糊地把靴子蹬掉，用被子把自己裹成了一个球，在床上滚来滚去，舒服地喟叹着。圣殿的床就是比巡洋舰的软。

就在阿索卡躺尸时，有人在她房门口停下，小心翼翼地敲了敲门，然后打开了房门。

是巴丽斯。绿皮肤的米里奥女孩把手背在身后，悄无声息地走了进来。“阿索卡？你还好吗？”

阿索卡借力一滚，在床上坐了起来。“谢谢关心，巴丽斯。我好的很。如果天仔没有给我分配任务，我会更好的。”

阿索卡故作严肃的埋怨的语气没维持多久，就在巴丽斯忍不住的笑声中破了功，和她一起笑了起来。

笑完，阿索卡就向巴丽斯伸出手。“别瞒我，我知道你是来干嘛的。我的礼物呢？”

巴丽斯无奈地叹口气，把藏在背后的礼物递给她，脸上是无奈的微笑。

阿索卡一边拆着包装，一边问道：“对了，巴丽斯，今天到底是什么日子啊？怎么所以人给我送礼物？”

巴丽斯奇怪的看着她。“什么日子？你不会连自己生日都忘了吧？”

阿索卡一愣，停下手中的动作。她突然拍拍自己的脑袋，恍然大悟。“哦，对哦，今天是我生日！我都给忘了。”

“真是，早知道你忘了我就不给你准备礼物了。”巴丽斯走近，一屁股坐在阿索卡身旁，作势要抢回礼物。阿索卡急忙背过身躲开巴丽斯的手，把盒子打开。

阿索卡看着盒子里的东西，张着嘴惊讶得半天没吭声。

她把那块灰白色的云母石拿起，入手是细腻的磨砂质感。为了使用方便，石体设计成了圆环形状，一边扁平用来抓握，一边圆润用来按摩去角质。

她很清楚这是什么。她曾在全息网上查过无数次，却因为现实种种原因没能入手。现在巴丽斯送给了她。

巴丽斯焦急地伸着头，见她没反应，失落地嘟囔着：“居然不喜欢吗……”

这时阿索卡才如梦初醒，猛的抱住巴丽斯，把米里奥女孩吓了一跳。

“你是天使，巴丽斯！原力啊，我想要这种皂石很久了，在巡洋舰上根本没有工具来保养我的列库角！我真是爱死你了！”

巴丽斯被她抱的紧紧的，满脸通红。“好啦好啦，你喜欢就最好了。刚才半天不说话，吓死我了，我还以为你不喜欢呢。现在可以放开我了吗？”

“不要！没有什么能阻止我！”阿索卡把下巴放在巴丽斯的肩上，带着点孩子气地说道。

巴丽斯被她的呼吸吹的发痒，脸发热，于是把她从身上扒了下来。

阿索卡吐了吐舌头，手拿着皂石不放，好奇地问道：“巴丽斯，你怎么知道我想要皂石啊？无角种族一般不会注意这些的。”

巴丽斯的脸更红了，掩饰性地低下头。“这个……抱歉，阿索卡……我不知道你想要什么，所以看了你的搜索记录……”

阿索卡作势用手肘轻轻推了巴丽斯一下。“好呀你，巴丽斯。居然偷窥他人隐私！”

巴丽斯不好意思地别开头，小声地道歉：“真的对不起，阿索卡……”

阿索卡摆摆手，又恢复成了笑嘻嘻的样子。“别认真，巴丽斯。我逗你玩呢。我谢谢你的礼物还来不及，又怎么会追究这个呢？”

巴丽斯这才发现阿索卡的伪装，又气又恼地捏她的列库角，直叫她痒得求饶，抱着皂石发誓再也不开玩笑了。

巴丽斯这才消气，靠在阿索卡身边，问道：“话说，你还收到了什么礼物啊？”

阿索卡手中把玩的皂石放到包里，掰着手指一一数着：“天仔送了绝地战斗机模型，他亲手做的；欧比旺师父送了扫描手环，还是样品；阿米达拉议员送了条项链，曼达洛钢的；还有雷克斯送了个钱德里拉水晶球，居然不知道什么意思就送了过来；小五这个酒鬼，送酒杯，我又不喝酒……”

巴丽斯耐心地听着她数礼物，抑制不住嘴角的微笑，抱住了她。“阿索卡，这多么多礼物，你是被爱着的呢。”

 

在这个安纳金和巴丽斯尚未堕落，帕德梅尚未在分娩中死去，克隆人士兵们尚未被芯片控制，欧比旺尚未放逐自己在沙海中度过余生的时候，每个人都爱着阿索卡。


End file.
